Memoirs of a Snowdrop
by Marfo Faura
Summary: " Hey Yukina, what's that?" " Hm? It's a Snowdrop." " A... Snowdrop?" " Mhmm, It's my favorite flower." " Why?" " A special person told me that Snowdrops remind them of me." A young girl's journey through difficult trials to bloom into a beautiful flower. Possible SomaxOc
1. White Petal: 1

**AN: Heyo! First fanfic posted here! Haha, looking forward to this story. ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ**

**Please listen to this while reading ( erase spaces and add: -dot- com -slash- after looper): www . infinitelooper ?v=W1OkU2l3w8I&p=n  
**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater. I only own my OCs and some added plots.**

* * *

**-Enter the Protagonist-**

* * *

**_-Outer Ghetto-_****  
**

* * *

"Wow! Look Yukina, the sky's clear today too!"

"Yes, you're right."

"Hey Mika, Yosuke said we should play with them when the weather is okay. You wanna go?"

"No thanks."

"Mou! You never play with us these days! "

"That's because I'm a grown-up now, Nina."

"No, you're not! You're thirteen! You're a teenager, not an adult!"

As the two girls bickered, Yukina ran a hand through her black hair. '_Honestly, even though they're twins they act more like they are enemies,' _she thought, _'but deep down; they would actually protect each other with all of their strength.' _She smiled fondly at them, when the two aforementioned girls suddenly turned to face her.

"BIG SIS YUKINA!"

"YUKINA!"

"**WHO'S RIGHT?!"**

"E-Eh?"

A startled Yukina let out a terrified squeak. She really did not want to get in between one of the twins' fights. Mika and Nina stared intently at Yukina as they waited for her answer. The black-haired girl knew she was in quite a tough predicament. With the twins eagerly waiting for Yukina to answer, and Yukina desperately trying to come up with an excuse out of this, they didn't notice an old woman with grey hair and warm amused brown eyes entering the living room they were in.

"Now, now girls, you shouldn't fight and drag Yukina in your problems."

"Grams!"

"Grandma!"

Yukina felt relief wash over her. _'Oh thank you! You were just in time. You're a life saver! ' _She felt thankful for Grandma Senna's perfect timing. As if hearing her thoughts, the old woman, Senna, looked towards the relieved looking Yukina and smiled, before she was bombarded with twins' excuses, blaming each other.

"It's Mika's fault, Grams. She thinks she's already an adult, but she's not. We're still kids!"

"Hmph! What's wrong with being mature, Nina?"

An exasperated Yukina and an amused Senna watched the twins bicker with one another once again. "How long do you think this will last?" The old woman glanced at Yukina, her eyes twinkling happily, her lips quirking in a small entertained smile. "These fights never really last long, right? They'll surely be done in no time."

And just like magic, after the last word was uttered, they saw the twins make a truce and decided to spend the rest of the day with Yosuke and the other kids. The blonde twins rushed towards the door eager to meet up with their friends, blue eyes shining in excitement.

"Be careful, alright? Lately, the Aragami activity is increasing. I don't want anything bad to happen to you kids."

At Senna's mention of Aragamis, their expressions turned serious and nodded, promising that they'll be careful. The twins bade a goodbye and promised to return before lunch.

_Aragami…_

Yukina glanced to the side; even the mere word brought back painful memories. Noticing Yukina's pained face; Senna brought the young girl in a warm hug, immediately chasing away the cold feeling that came.

"Darling," Senna began, "don't worry. The children will be safe. Aragamis would have to get pass the Anti-Aragami wall and the Gods Eaters protecting us."

Aragamis, the beings that suddenly came and almost destroyed the whole world, leaving the remaining humans to scramble for survival, and are continuously doing so for years. Gods Eaters, made by Fenrir, man-kind's own weapons to battle these Aragamis.

Shaking her head to rid these thoughts, Yukina tried to clear away the negative thoughts. She faced Senna with a smile and asked, "Do you need any help today?"

The old woman smiled kindly and pressed a tender kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"You've been doing a lot for this orphanage Yukina. And I'm grateful for that." Her brown eyes softened. "Even if you could have moved out, got your own place, and a job that you actually want, you decided to stay here, taking care of the kids. You've been a great help with the chores and taking care and comforting the kids. Thank you, truly. I know you'd make your future husband happy."

Yukina's eyes grew as a light blush appeared on her face, embarrassed of the praise. She ducked her head trying and failing to hide her blush. Senna chuckled at the young girl's pink face.

"I'm already contented here. Caring and entertaining the children, helping you around the house, that's what I want. The least I could do is give you and the children happiness in this apocalyptic world. As long as you and the children are happy, I am too."

"You're future husband will really be lucky, you've got a gorgeous face, a kind personality, and…" Senna's warm smile turned sly, "a sexy figure to boot~"

At that last part, Yukina let out a cry, "Grandma Senna!"

"Alright, I'll stop now."

The old woman chortled, gave Yukina another loving hug, and moved to enter the kitchen, and told Yukina over her shoulder to hang up the laundry and that the old woman would handle lunch and dinner. But before Senna could leave, she turned her head, facing Yukina, and smirked.

"Oh! And after that, why don't you take the rest of the day to relax. You've been working hard a lot, so take a break to relax that sexy body of yours okay? Ohohohoho~"

"Just please go Grandma!"

Sighing, the young flustered girl rubbed the back of her neck, lilac eyes softening at her adoptive grandmother's attempt to cheer her up. '_You can always count on Grandma Senna to cheer anyone up.' _Shaking her head, she nodded her head in determination, readied herself for today's activities.

"Come on Yukina. Let's do this."

* * *

_**-Far East Branch-**_

* * *

**BEEP!**

"Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type Gods Eater in the database."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Actually, Sir, he's a… she."

**CLICK**

A button was pressed and a file appeared on the laptop screen.

_**Yukina Minami.**_

"Hmm… Then, let's get her down here to take the aptitude test."

"Understood."

**BEEP**

"I have high hopes for you, Miss Minami."

...

..

.

* * *

**AN: So first chapter! Hoohoo~ (◕‿◕✿)**

**Constructive criticism is accepted! (◡‿◡✿)**

**Flames will be deleted! (⊙‿⊙✿)**

**Please review! **


	2. White Petal: 2

**AN: Oh my, it's so short. Sorry (╯°□°）╯**

**Almost forgot...**

* * *

_**-Yukina-**_

**Hair Style: 8 (twin pigtails)**

**Hair Color: 1 (black)**

**Face: 12 (Lilac eyes)**

**Skin: 6 (pale)**

**Voice: 15**

**Top: Mocha Hoodie**

**Bottom: Mocha Flared Mini**

* * *

******Please listen to this while reading ( erase spaces and add: -dot- com -slash- after looper): www . infinitelooper ?v=ZCTOixSI9Q0  
**

******Sorry for the inconvenience!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater. I only own Yukina, my other OCs, and some of the added plots.**

* * *

**-You Are Now a Gods Eater-**

* * *

_**-Far East Branch-**_

* * *

"Wow..."

Yukina stared at the spacious room she was in, swivelling her head from side to side, her black hair tied up in twin pigtails, swayed. Some parts of the walls were filled with bullet holes and slash marks. There were platforms on the each left and right side of the room, flags of Fenrir, with tears and slashes, draped above each platform. Above, there was a viewing room, where she could see about three people in there.

'_This looks really intimidating...'_

She swallowed the saliva gathering in her mouth, feeling nervous with the stares she's receiving. She never did like being put in the spotlight.

"**Sorry to have kept you waiting so long."**

Hearing the man's voice, Yukina's shoulders tensed in anticipation.

"**Now then, let me welcome you… to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir…"**

She shifted her attention to the people in the viewing room. Listening intently to what the man was saying.

"**I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the Gods Eaters."**

_That's right..._

_I'm a candidate for becoming a Gods Eater..._

* * *

_**-Outer Ghetto-**_

**-A Day Before-**

* * *

_With a content sigh, Yukina immersed herself in one of her favourite fantasy books. Since Senna insisted that she take the rest of the day off, Yukina relented and finished up hanging the laundry and stay in her room and spend the day reading._

'Haaah… It's good to relax once in a while.'_ Yukina smiled._

'Since we're already ate lunch, and the kids wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon outside… Haha! Peace and quiet!'

"_BIG SIS YUKINA!"_

'Or not...'

_The black-haired girl sighed, knowing that whatever Nina wanted from her was surely not going to be pretty._

_Her door slammed open, revealing a panting Nina, a worried look on her face. At the sight of her, Yukina immediately stood up from her bed and approached the panting girl._

"_Nina? What's wrong?"_

"_A-a Gods Eater is looking f-for you!"_

* * *

"**Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."**

Yukina snapped back to reality. Telling her to relax didn't really do anything good; it actually made Yukina's gut wrenching feeling worse.

"**When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."**

Lilac eyes moved towards the mentioned equipment. It was fairly tall, the casing red, and had a sword with a gun barrel…? Yukina furrowed her brows at that.

'_Never mind that, I have to move... Move feet!'_

And with a bit of reluctance, Yukina slowly approached the machine, steps gradually turning from wary to confident. As she slowly came near it, she could see a part of the case where she could place her arm. Staring sceptically at it, Yukina carefully placed her arm and anxiously waited for the top part of it to come-

**SLAM!**

Gritted teeth and eyes screwed shut in pain, Yukina was caught off guard. The sudden slam of the machine wasn't the one causing the pain, but rather the tiny pricks and something being injecting into her wrist.

Yukina struggled to keep her scream of agony from escaping her lips. Only a low groan managedto escape her as her eyes watered. Her left hand immediately held onto her forearm. She could hear the strange machine letting out chewing-like noises.

'_Nggh! It hurts!' _That was all Yukina could think a few agonizing seconds, but felt like years to Yukina, it let go of her arm. A red armlet with black lining in the middle was now attached to her wrist, a bit of black smoke rising out of it.

Panting from the ordeal, she didn't notice that through the agonizing pain, her hand had held the hilt of the strange weapon in a tight grip. The pain in her wrist had started to slowly ebb away. _'Wow…' _Yukina pulled the weapon and her arm away from the case, raising it above her. _'It's lighter than I expected.' _She examined her new armlet and weapon .

'_What is-' _

A black tendril suddenly came out of the core of the weapon; it slowly connected itself in a hole from her new red and black armlet. Yukina's expression changed from frightened to curious.

"**Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New-Type" Gods Eaters."**

_A New-Type, huh…_

"**This concludes the aptitude test."**

Yukina faced the viewing glass, waiting for further instructions.

"**Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check-up next.**

"**I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door…**

"**Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell."**

Turning around, she walked towards the huge door, and opened it.

"**I've high hopes for you."**

'_Well, I hope that I'd be able to reach your expectations.'_

And as the doors closed behind Yukina Minami, the first "New-Type" of the Far East Branch, the doors of her future as a Gods Eater, opened.

...

..

.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter would hopefully be longer. (。・_・。) **

**Wee~! I can't wait for Yukina to meet Kota and the others!**

**Anyway, just like the last chapter.**

**Constructive criticism is accepted. (◡‿◡✿)**

**Flames will be deleted. (⊙‿⊙✿)**

**Please review!**


	3. White Petal: 3

**AN: Heyo! I come bearing a new chapter~**

* * *

**********Please listen to this while reading ( erase spaces and add: -dot- com -slash- after looper): www . infinitelooper ****?v=TnSs2guOHhY#/0;130**

**Sorry for the inconvinience.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gods Eater Burst. I only own Yukina, my other OCs, and some of the added plots.**

* * *

**-This is Now Your New Home-**

* * *

_**-Far East Branch-**_

_**-Lobby-**_

* * *

One of the things Yukina hates the most is having the attention of people on her. Ever since she could remember, being in front of people made her palms sweaty, her throat would constrict, not letting able to properly talk, and her neck would feel prickly. In short, she'd probably run away at even the thought of standing in front of people. So it was a miracle that she was able to maintain her cool throughout the Aptitude Test. She might have conquered-

'_Waaaaaah! That was so scary!'_

Well, maybe not.

'_I don't want to do that again!' _On the outside, Yukina was closing the door of the room she had taken the aptitude test in, with a rather neutral face; but she was actually freaking out inside.

Thinking that maybe taking a seat would calm her down, Yukina approached one of the benches.

A side bench on the far side of the room was occupied by a boy with red hair and yellow, black and orange themed clothes. Not really noticing her surroundings, Yukina sat beside the boy. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself that she was back at the orphanage with Grandma Senna and the others.

"Hey,"

Lilac eyes snapped open and glanced to the side at the speaker.

"You want some gum?"

Yukina just nodded dumbly, trying to comprehend on how she didn't notice him until he spoke. He began patting his pockets, presumably to look for said gum.

"Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece. Sorry 'bout that." He smiled sheepishly.

Shaking her head, Yukina smiled, reassuring him that it was alright. She didn't really care about the gum. And that whole time, she didn't notice that she had managed to calm down, forgetting about the really scary- in her opinion- experience with the Aptitude Test.

"I am Kota Fujiki."

Kota swung his legs as he gave Yukina a questioning look.

"So you were a match too?"

Yukina answered him with a nod. _''Too?' Kota must have become a Gods Eater just now.' _She thought.

"That makes two of us…"

'_Haha! I'm right!' _She grinned.

"You must be my age… or maybe a little older."

Yukina opened her mouth to respond but…

"How old-"

"Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!"

…was unfortunately cut off. This guy really reminded her of a particular blonde girl that loves to cut her off when she was talking, too.

* * *

_And somewhere in the Outer Ghetto, our dear Nina, who was playing catch with Yosuke and the other kids, sneezed and failed to see the ball flying towards her. Thus the ball flew and hit her head, knocking her off balance, and made her land on her back. It managed to give her a nice, huge bump on her head._

"_O-ow…"_

_Poor, poor Nina._

* * *

Back to our main protagonist-

"Nice to meet you!" Kota continued. Yukina nodded in reply, happy to meet someone nice.

Footsteps caught the two teens' attention. Looking up, they saw a rather busty woman (_'Oh my… A-are those real?' Yukina was sure speechless. 'If Mika ever meets her, she'll mercilessly tease and compare this woman's breasts to mine!') _with black hair andholding a clipboard approach them.

"Stand up." You could clearly see the woman's intimidating aura.

"Huh?" Was Kota's intelligent response, while Yukina was still trying to comprehend if it was possible to have breasts that big.

Not liking the response, her eyes narrowed.

"I said, "Stand up!" On your feet!" Her tone was now commanding. And the two teens sprang up and stood straight before her. Taking a peak at Kota for a moment, Yukina saw him standing straight rather awkwardly. _'Won't his neck hurt if it's tilted that high?'_

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I am your advisor."

"This is your schedule - after the medical check-up. You'll complete a full curriculum of basic training, combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic. "

'_Wow, what a busy schedule.'_

"We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting.

"If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes." Understood?"

Both teens were silent. Yukina and Kota were unable to speak due to the sudden barrage of information given.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes even more and yelled, "Answer me!"

If possible Kota stood up straighter and Yukina's knees began to tremble at the scary woman's commanding voice.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!"

Yukina's answer came out as a stutter, while Kota luckily managed to speak clearly.

Pleased with the replies she got, Tsubaki continued, "All right, let's begin the medical check-ups." She faced Yukina and gave her a pointed look. Yukina's body turned even stiffer at the attention.

"We'll start with you. Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then.

"This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a. "The Den."

"Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team."

Yukina nodded, excited to learn more of "The Den" and its inhabitants.

And after she gave instructions in Kota's medical check-up, she gave them one last stern look and left, leaving the two teens behind.

Yukina let out a sigh once Tsubaki was out of sight. This was the first time she had met a woman that intimidating, well, except for Senna whenever she plays poker with her. When she was twelve, Yukina found a deck of cards in a drawer in one of the rooms at the orphanage. Curious, Yukina searched for Senna, and asked what it was for. It was a coincidence that that particular deck of cards was also the cards used for Senna's mother to teach her poker. Thus our eccentric Senna decided to also teach the innocent Yukina poker, and I'll tell you, it wasn't a very good experience. It was absolute torture for Yukina.

She turned towards Kota and gave him a smile before bidding him goodbye, eager to explore her new home. During her exploration at the lobby, Yukina met a lot of nice people.

There was the merchant, who had a lot of miscellaneous stuff for sale. There was also Gen Momota, a former Gods Eater. Hibari Takeda, the Den's operator, responsible for the missions and the rewards.

Approaching the elevator entrance, Yukina met Licca Kusunoki, a God Arc mechanic. There, Yukina learned that the weapon she had held earlier was called a God Arc.

* * *

**_-Rookie's Floor-_**

* * *

After promising Licca to eat lunch with her sometime, Yukina entered the elevator and pressed the button for the rookie's floor. The elevator gave a small 'Ding!' and Yukina entered the hallway. Just a few feet ahead of her was a boy with a black cap on his magenta hair. He introduced himself as Shun Ogawa.

Yukina went to her room, which was at the end of the hallway. She saw that her personal stuff was already there; and thought it was best that she placed it in its proper places. As she finished her task, she gave her now clean and organized room a satisfied look.

'_Heh, looks like I did a good job.' _Proud of her work, Yukina caught a glance at the clock on her bedside table, while surveying the room. She placed a hand under her chin, a pale finger tapping her bottom lip. _'Hmm… It wouldn't hurt to be early on my check-up, right..?'_

With one last look at her new room, she turned off the lights, headed out in the hallway, and entered the elevator.

* * *

_**-Laboratory Floor-**_

* * *

**Ding!**

The elevator doors opened to reveal the _'Laboratory Floor'_, as the sign said. Stepping out, Yukina failed to see the pink haired girl in front of her, causing her to nearly bump into the girl.

"S-sorry!" Yukina managed squeaked out.

"Oh.. Hello there.."

The girl merely smiled. Finding out that Yukina was a new Gods Eater, she introduced herself as Kanon Daiba. After Kanon gave Yukina directions for Dr. Sakaki's room, Yukina thanked her and went on her way.

* * *

As Yukina entered the room, she was greeted with the sight of two men and multiple monitors. The man standing had blonde hair and had a white coat on. The other man had glasses and was sitting in a red chair, with four monitors in front of him. The glasses wearing man saw Yukina enter, greeted her.

"Hmmm… you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you, New-Type!"

Yukina nodded, feeling pleased with herself.

"I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D."

'_Oh, so he's Dr. Sakaki. Then who's the other man?'_

"Well… we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard."

Dr. Sakaki smiled, and Yukina reciprocated the smile, accepting the welcome. He spoke as he began to type on his keyboard.

"Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared."

He addressed the man next to him.

"Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

The man, Johannes, gave him a flat look.

"Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters."

He turned to Yukina.

"Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region."

'_Oh, so this must be the director. He does have a superior-like aura to him.'_

"Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you."

Dr. Sakaki piped in.

"He's a former techie, too, you know. The New-Types' medical check-ups interest you to no end, right. Johannes?"

The Director answered,

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind."

"Did you really ever retire, though?"

This time, Johannes didn't answer the question. He turned to face Yukina.

"Hmm… Now then, this is where the real fun starts."

Then he went on an explanation of the Fenrir Corporation's objectives. Yukina was told of her duties, and the "Aegis Project" was also explained to her. As Johannes was talking, Sakaki kept on interrupting Johannes with his exclamations and marvels of Yukina's stats as a New Type.

"Paylor you're disrupting my lecture."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just so taken aback by these stats… I got carried away."

'_He doesn't really seem like he's sorry.' _Yukina thought as she watched the two men. Johannes merely gave him a look, and turned to Yukina.

"At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort."

Yukina nodded determinedly at his words.

"All right. I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the data when you're done."

Sakaki waved as Johannes left, while still typing on his keyboard. A few more taps on the keyboard, and Sakaki gestured to Yukina.

"Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed will you?"

At Yukina's confused and a little bit worried look, Sakaki merely smiled.

"You'll be sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room."

Yukina shrugged and approached the bed. She carefully placed her body on the bed, and positioned herself so it was comfortable for her.

"Just a little cat nap, so to speak… you'll get about 10,800 seconds. Sweet dreams!"

She closed her eyes, and decided that she hoped her dream would be of a world where there were no Aragamis. This is the last time she'll be a 'normal' girl. Because the next time she'll wake up, her days will be spent as a Gods Eater. Protecting the people, gathering supplies, she's sure her days will be hectic. So, for now, she hopes that only a peaceful world, calm days, and her parents and her twin living in a tranquil home, will be in her dreams as she slept.

_Mama… Papa…_

_Natsu…_

…

_.._

_._

* * *

**AN: Wooh! We're going deeper into the story! Oh mai.**

**And what's this, Yukina has a twin?! What about her parents?! Poker with Senna?! Is Nina gonna be alright?! What's with all these questions?! Am I gonna stop with this idiocy?!**

**Stay tuned in the next episode of _Memoirs of a Snowdrop_**

**Will there be more revealed information of Yukina's mysterious~ past?!**

**:kira kira pose: ~(◠ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ**

**...**

**..**

**Ehe, anyway, this is longer than the other chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
**

**Remember!**

**Constructive criticism is accepted. (◡‿◡✿)**

**Flames will be deleted. (⊙‿⊙✿)**

**Please review!**


End file.
